Ember Fire
by DemonicChickWithaSword
Summary: A 15 year old girl, alone, helpless, afraid. Or so she thought... Meeting a boy that could help her over come her dark power, she no longer feels alone, but how will she face the fact that sooner ar later, she'll have to save her friends, family, and probably the whole world. How will she do this without help from a special someone? OCS Needed...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hi! This is the new and improved (hopefully) Ember Fire! I know I probably am not going to be good at this but...i wanna try it anyway. So please R&R! I will be happy to get your thoughts! (no badmouth comments...)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Have fun at grandma's house Aomi. I'll be back soon baby. Be good." My mother gave me a serious look before giving me a kiss on my forhead.

"But mother, why can't I come with you? I don't want you to leave. Grandma's gonna make me wash her stinky feet again." I said, but mom just laughed. I don't know why, she's never washed grandma's stinky feet.

"Aomi, don't worry baby. Tell you what, when I come back we'll go shopping together, okay?" She looked at me.

"Okay mom. But hurry back, and be careful." I said, also kind of pleading.

"Don't worry my little angle. I'll see you again." She said.

"It's only one week. Right mom?" I asked.

"Yes Aomi." She said, Laughing.

"I need to head out. Or I'm going to miss my plane. Bye Aomi."She said.

Mom started walking to her car but then quickly turned around and said,"I almost forgot,"She pulled out a golden locket.

"Your father and I bought this when you were one-year old. You just loved it." She said laughing.

"Take care of it."She said, handing it to me.

"Thank you mom."I said, fighting back the tears.

"Bye Aomi. I love you."She got im her car. Then I saw it. I didn't know what it was so I asked grandma.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. Before I asked her what it was, My mother's car exploded in flame's. Tears streamed down my eyes,

"NOOOOOOOO!" This time it was my scream that cried out.

I ran towards the flipped over car that my mom was climbing out of.

"Mom! Mom!"I kept yelling for her. I finally got next to her as she stopped struggling to move. I put her head in my small lap. Tears falling from my face and on to hers.

"No."I said, sobbing."A-Aomi. Listen, you-you, can-can't, let them get to you. The-they will kill you. You-you, have to be strong. Don't le-let them get to you." Blood started coming out of her mouth and trickling down her cheek.

"Mom, no, don't leave me." I said, crying a river of tears. I looked down at her, takeing her last breaths, she said,

"I love Aomi." Then, she went limp. Dead. I sobbed. I looked down at my wrist, it was bleeding. Just then I fell over my mother, blackness surrounding me and my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up. I couldn't remember anything. Then it hit me. Mom dieing. My loosing conciseness. Everything replaying in my mind. Hitting right in the heart, as if a dagger pierced my soul. Where was I? I tried to sit up, but something was holding me back. I looked around. A nurse came in. She checked what I thought to be my charts.

"I see your awake Miss Sage." The woman said with a crimson smile.

"Why does my head hurt?" I asked.

"Well the reason you're in the hospital is because you cut your wrist."She said, her smile disappearing.

"Why was it so serious?"I asked. She laughed a little bit.

"Well lets just say that if we didn't come in time, you would have died." She looked at me intensely. It made me shiver.

"Where's my grandma? I want to see her." I said.

"Well, Ummmmm... that's the thing. Because you lost so much blood, you were in a coma for three-years. Your grandma died last week sitting next to your bed holding your hand. Waiting for you to wake up." She said, with sympathy in her voice. I started crying, not grandma too.

"I regret to tell you that you will have to go back to your home country." She said. I could tell she was sorry for me. First my mom, then my grandma, and now I have to leave my friends and city I know. Why was this happening to me?

"Where did I come from?" I asked the lady.

"You don't know where your from."She said, shocked.

"No." I replied.

"Well, originally you are from Japan." I was from Japan?! Mom always said I've lived in America my whole life. Why would she lie to me?

"That has to be a mistake. My mom told me I was born in America." I said.

"Well we have to send you to an orphanage there."She said. I was shocked.

"How am I going to get there? I'm afraid of flying." I said, and honestly I was.

"Sorry, but your grandma told us to send you there. she figured it was the best place to keep you safe. Oh, and by the way, my name is Lena." She said. I didn't want to know the name of the person takeing my life away from me. I wanted to go home. Not to Japan, but my real home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hey, again. If you are still there, awesome...if your not, okay.**

**Aomi: She has been like that for a while...**

**Me: Mkay, On to chapter 3...**

* * *

Chapter 3

The airport was crowded. This was the only option. Since I didn't have any relatives in the U.S. I had to go to Japan. And the only way to get there, was by airplane. I was walking with when I heard someone calling my name.

"Aomi! Aomi! Wait! Aomi!" I knew that voice. It was Alison, my best friend. I turned around to see her running towards me with boxes in her arms. Where those presents? Why did she bring me presents? Alison caught up to me.

"Aomi!" She said between gasps for breath.

"Aomi, My mom and I bought some going away presents for you. And before you say you're not going to take them, You are. For me, and my moms sake." She said, finally re-catching her breath.

"But-"She cut me off.

"Butts are for pooping and holding up pants. Now open them!" She said, forcing me over to a bench with three boxes in my hands. I sat down, Lena let me.

"Open." She said pushing a box into my hands.

"Okay!" I said. I looked at the first box. It had white and purple wrapping paper, and a black bow. _I am so keeping this bow._ I thought to myself. It was the smallest box out of the three, so I was glad to open it first. I tore off the wrapping, opened the box, to see a phone face up in the small box. And on top of the phone was a charm bracelet with a star, beyblade, and bff's, charms on it. I stared at the phone and charm bracelet in shock.

"Alison, I don't know what to say." I said,still staring at the two items in the box.

"How about thanks, I love it?" She said in a sarcastic _'I love you, and I'm teasing you' _tone. We both laughed.

"I do love it, and thank you." I said. We both smiled. I don't know how but Alison was the only person that fully understood me, I hated to have to go. I opened the next box. It had paper covering the present so I removed the paper. I saw a messenger bag that was purple and black with floral patterns every where on it. Again I stared in awe.

"Okay, Alison, your too nice! I can't take all this stuff! I would feel bad!" I said.

" You have to! Both me and my mom bought this stuff for you! I can't tell her you wouldn't take it! It would make her think you didn't like it!" She said.

"FINE! I'll take it!" I yelled at her. another argument won by her. Whats the score now? Me zero? Her a million?

"Aren't you gonna look inside?" She asked. I gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" I asked.

"An angry monkey isn't gonna jump out at me. Is it?" She actually has done that before. Lets just say, I still have a scar on my arm because of it.

"No! Although that would be the best video for my blog!" She said. Alison had a blog where she put prank ideas and pranks in action on for people to read. It was a bad idea from the start. But I didn't have a choice. Sadly. I opened the bag. It had another box, way to small for an angry monkey to jump out of, so, I opened it. I stared at the shiny piece of metal. It was a bey. A custom bey. How is she so rich? I looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Well, do you like it or not? If you dont-" I cut her of before she finished by jumping up and hugging her. Tears streaming down my face I hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you Alison." I said.

"I'll miss you too, Aomi." She said.

"It's name is Hydrus Serpenth." She said. I looked at my new bey. _Hydrus, as in the greek god Hydros. Or as in water._ Alison knew me to well. It freaked me out. All though, it made me happy to know I had a friend that knew me so well...I hated to have to leave. But yet, I had too.

"Promise me you'll stay in touch." She said.

"Wouldn't dream of not. I love you Alison. Sisterly though." We laughed. I separated our hug.

"You still need to open your last present." Alison said, handing me a big, yet thin, box. I took it. Opening it slowly, I came to be looking at a model of the new X75 Dreamer laptop.

"Well, this is one god thing about being your friend. Not even out model's of the latest technology." I was kidding, but I said it to make her laugh. It worked.

"That's hurtful Aomi." She said, playing along. We looked at each other and laughed. Lena touched me on the shoulder. I looked at her. She nodded. I looked down.

"I have to go Alison." Tear's were forming in my eye's. I hated this.

"I know Aomi. Bye. I'll miss you." She said. Tear's forming in her eye's. Lena grabbed my hand and helpped me put all my stuff in my new bag. We started walking. I couldn't help it. I ran back to Alison and flung my arm's around her.

"Al, I'm scared." I said, tear's now falling from my eyes.

"Come on Aomi, be strong. I'll always be a phone call, text, or email away." She said. Releasing me from the embrace. I looked at Miss. Lena. It was time to go. We all walked to my gate. I said my good-bye's to Alison.

"Well, unfortunatly, this is where we part ways. You'll make the flight there on your own Aomi." Lena looked at me.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Lena. Bye Alison." I said.

"Good-bye Aomi." Lena said. I walked into the airplane and sat down. _Guess my journey starts here._ I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hi. Chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Aomi: What, no AWAY MY ARMY OF FLYING NEON FISH THAT EXPLODE INTO UNICORNS POOPING RAINBOWS!?**

**Me: No.**

**Aomi: Slayer, if you read this (if you don't I will send Momo on you. He is a vicious hamster) Help her, she's feeling down. Bye People.**

* * *

Chapter 4

My plane landed about an hour ago and still no sign of the orphanage person. _Well, where is she?_ I kept looking around, then I saw it. Someone staring at me. I looked away.

"Excuse me? Are you Miss. Aomi Sage?" The person said. I turned and face them.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I said. I was trying to act tough so the person didn't get the wrong idea that I was weak. Because I wasn't.

"Hahaha, I finally found you. I am Mrs. Reilly. I own the orphanage. They did say you were funny." She - Mrs. Reilly - said. I looked down.

"Can we just go now." I said. Not any emotion in my voice. If I had emotion in my voice, it would be a mixture of pain, hatred, love, anger, and sadness. But I didn't let it show.

"Of course. You must be tired from your long trip. Follow me." She said, leading me to a green SUV. _How much money does this chick have? Come on, an SUV..._

"Put your luggage in the back then hop up front." She smiled. I did what she said. Then we left to get to the orphanage.

* * *

**1 hour**** later**

I walked silently to my new room. Opening the door, I saw 2 beds, one of which was already occupied. I tried to be as quiet as possible but the girl turned over and looked at me. I stopped.

"They told me you would be coming. Just put your stuff down near the closet. Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No. But thanks for the offer." I said. I put my stuff down by my new closet.

"You should get to sleep. Everyone has chores to do in the morning. I'll show you around later." She said. She turned over.

"Thank you." I said. I layed down on my bed.

"By the way, my name is Mika. Nice to meet you." She said. I smiled a bit. _At least I made one friend. _I thought. I layed down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Short chapter. DEAL WITH IT! I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING MORE TO IT! DEAL WITH IT!**

**Aomi: I would deal with it...Bye people's**

**Me: BYE-YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Me: OKay, on to another chapter. Enjoy I guess? **

**Aomi: This Story sucks...No offence. **

**Me: None taken, I agree, review and tell me if I should continue, I don't care if you flame me, but still.**

**Aomi: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

My hair has grown rapidly, covering my left eye and going down to my waist. I was still at the Orphanage. Everyday continuing on like a ticking time bomb. I was just waiting for it to blow. Mika was almost 15 now, just like me. We spent every spare second with each other. We even became little rebels. I smirked at the thought. I started at 10 and Mika at 11. It was fun. Each night we had to sneak out to beyblade, to get stronger. And we did. A lot. Mika barged into the room.

"Hurry! Hide your locket! She's coming!" She said in a rushed whisper. I was on the window seat looking at my locket before I stuffed it under my shirt out of sight. The door flew open.

"Lady's. Or should I say girls?" She said, walking into the doorway.

"Yes, what do you want." I asked, not showing any, emotion. No matter how her face made me want to barf. I picked at my nails.

"No matter how much it surprises me, you have two family's waiting for you downstairs. They are interested in adopting you...Well! Go meet them! Now!" She said. Me and Mika looked at each other. We got up and went down stairs. We saw two couples of man and wife, or boyfriend and girlfriend. Which ever one it was.

"Mika, meet your new family. Mr. and Mrs. Brown. Say hello." Headmistress said.

"Hi." Mika said to the Brown's.

"Aomi, meet your new family. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Headmistress said.

"'Sup" I said to the people.

"Hello Aomi." They said. Well the girl was way to nice, I could already tell that much. I sighed.

"Girls, go get your things, you leave at once." Headmistress said. Mika and I walked up the stairs to our room. We got our stuff, said goodbye to the other orphans and went back downstairs.

"Well, goodbye girls." Headmistress said.

"Goodbye Headmistress." We said. In unison, which was funny. We both walked out with our new family's. I walked to the car with Mrs. Anderson and got in. My luggage was already in the car. Well, I guess i'm part of a family. Yay?

* * *

**Me: I have got to work on this story more! *sweatdrop* Its getting me tired just thinking about it. **

**Aomi: Yay? Should I be happy I have a family? **

**Me: Well, yeah? Okay...O.o...BYEZ-YAZ!**


End file.
